Red Coat
|-|Charlotte DiLaurentis= |-|Sara Harvey= |-|Alison DiLaurentis= Red Coat era un personaje anónimo previamente y es la persona que ha robado el juego como "A" de Mona Vanderwaal Se confirmó en el episodio Game Over, Charles, Charlotte DiLaurentis (alias CeCe Drake) fue el que robó el juego de Mona y fue así el "mal" de Red Coat. Ella había sido vista por última vez como Red Coat en el episodio Now You See Me, Now You Don't, pero Ali afirmó que le pidió a Charlotte a ponerse al abrigo como un señuelo para distraer "A". Se confirmó en el episodio Grave New World, que Alison DiLaurentis lleva el disfraz de Red Coat para ocultarse de "A" y de las personas que la pueden reconocer en el pueblo de Rosewood. Se confirmó en el episodio Game Over, Charles, que Sara Harvey es la tercera miembro Red Coat. Fue un señuelo contratado por Charlotte, cada vez que Sara era Red Coat, fue porque Charlotte la necesitaba. Sus motivos para trabajar con Charlotte son desconocidos. Apariencia Física Red Coat se demuestra que es una mujer con una gabardina de color rojo (el uso de la campana), mallas negras, guantes negros y botas negras. También se muestra a veces luciendo esmalte de uñas rojo cuando no llevaba guantes. El cabello de Red Coat siempre se ve lardo, rubio dorado y ondulado, puede ser su pelo real o puede ser una peluca. Red Coat se muestra el uso de la "Alison" Mask en el episodio The Mirror Has Three Faces. Serie |-|Temporada 3= It Happened 'That Night' thumb Hanna visita a Mona en Radley Sanitarium, pensando que sus visitas la estaban ayudando. Mona se vuelve y sonríe, y Hanna cree que está sonriendo a ella, pero se da cuenta de Mona es en realidad sonriendo a la silla detrás de ella. Mona alucina a Alison con el traje de Red Coat, con su color de cabello rubio natural, y leyendo el libro "Lolita". Blood Is The New Black thumb|leftVemos a Red Coat, una vez más vestido con una sudadera roja. Ella se ve comprando unas sudaderas negras y guantes para sus empleados. El dueño de la tienda le dice a Red Coat "Entonces, ¿Usted está comprando esto para un equipo?". The Lady Killer Toby es revelado como el segundo miembro "A" y parte del A-Team. La ironía dramática es que no parecen las The Liars y que entenden que tanto Mona y Toby son simplemente trabajadores de Red Coat. En el mismo episodio, también vemos a Mona hablar con Red Coat en el teléfono, aprendiendo que hay un "cambio de planes". Desde Red Coat es generalmente la planificación de todos los esquemas de "A", parece como si la llamada era de ella. Misery Loves Company thumbCuando Hanna va a la tienda, que ve en el reflejo de la ventana de una chica rubia que llevaba un abrigo rojo (del mismo color que la chaqueta de Vivian y sin capucha) al cruzar la calle, mirándola. Cuando Hanna se da la vuelta, la chica ha desaparecido. Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno Se ve a Red Coat en la guarida usando un soplete para quemar un muñeco que representa a Hannah. La niña fue visto portando una chaqueta roja y esmalte de uñas color rojo. Dead to Me thumb|left Emily recuerda más de lo que ocurrió "Que Noche". Ella recuerda haber visto a Red Coat al ser atacado por un miembro del A-Team (que más tarde se revela como Mona). También recuerda que Red Coat tenía el pelo rubio. Emily dice que ella (capa roja) es el encargado. Hot Water Spencer ve a Red Coat después de su cita con Wren. Ella se las arregla para escapar antes de que Spencer puede ponerse al día con ella. Out of Sight, Out of Mind Red Coat ve aparecer a Emily por segunda vez, mientras que ella está en su coche esperando para reunirse con Toby. Sin embargo, ella se desvanece rápidamente después de Emily vislumbra su entrada en el lugar de trabajo de Toby. I'm Your Puppet Aria ve a Red Coat, mientras que ella, Hanna y Emily están en la morgue pasar por stripers de caramelo. Aria la sigue, casi la captura de capa roja antes de que ella se desliza en un ascensor y se escapa. A DAngerous GAme Al principio del episodio, se ve a Red Coat caminando hacía Rosewood High School. Ella llamó la atención de Spencer y ella lo siguió hasta que Red Coat se detuvo en el baño de mujeres. Spencer la tocó y Red Coat se dio la vuelta y se reveló como Hanna Marin, que llevaba el disfraz con el fin de engañar a Spencer y averiguar si estaba era realmente parte The A-Team y supo que era Red Coat. Spencer, sin embargo, sólo se unió al equipo para averiguar si Toby estaba vivo y encontrar la identidad de Red Coat. |-|Pretty Dirty Secrets= TrAde Off Red Coat se ve paseando por Rosewood Halloween Spooktacular Store mientras que Lucas Gottesman recibe una llamada telefónica. Y se ve un impermeable rojo de esta persona se ve diferente a la que siempre lleva Red Coat. Además, esta persona está usando zapatillas de deporte, mientras que Red Coat por lo general lleva tacones negros. |-|Temporada 4= 'A' is for A-l-i-v-e Red Coat no aparece físicamente en este episodio, pero si aparece su abrigo (sin capucha) en los escombros de Lodge. Dado que la capa se quema, podemos asumir que este es el momento en que A empezó a vestirse como The Black Widow. Under the Gun Emily es llevada a la estación de policía y se pone en duda por el Lt. Tanner en relación con un vídeo que recibió. El vídeo aparece alguien que lleva el abrigo rojo mientras esté usando la "Emily" Mask que soporta una muestra 'culpable'. Por lo tanto, "A" posiblemente compró otra capa roja. Crash and Burn, Girl! Se revela por Nigel Wright que CeCe Drake estableció un plan de vuelo privado en falso en el episodio A DAngerous GAme. CeCe le había pagado a Nigel para cubrir sus pistas. Se desconoce en el momento si estaba mintiendo o no. Into the Deep Red Coat es visto caminando hacia la casa DiLaurentis en la noche. Ella espera hasta que se apagan las luces en la casa y pasa por debajo del porche y se desenrosca un panel, lo que lleva a un lugar secreto. A continuación, entra. The Mirror Has Three Faces Red Coat solo se ve entrando en la antigua habitación de Alison. Hanna entra allí y ve joyero antiguo de Alison. En el reflejo del espejo de la caja, que se ve la capa que lleva la máscara de "Alison" mirando a Hanna como Red Coat, pero ella no se da cuenta. Además, la señora DiLaurentis y Emily encontrar la habitación secreta de Red Coat en el sótano de la señora DiLaurentis. Es un desastre, lleno de basura por todas partes. Emily entonces se da cuenta de agujeros en el techo de la habitación, y se da cuenta de que alguien ha estado espiando a ella. Bring Down the Hoe CeCe Drake se ve en la guarida de A (que más tarde se revela como única guarida de Ezra) con un montón de fotos de los Mentirosos y Alison. Una capa de color rojo se ve sentado en la silla. En la contradanza, capa roja está ahí, pero se escapa. Spencer y Emily ven a alguien que se mueve en el montón de heno, y cavar a través. Now You See Me, Now You Don't En Ravenswood, alguien atrapa a Emily en un ataúd y la pone en un aserradero, esperando para matar a Emily. Las niñas ven ejecución capa roja en el aserradero, y tratan de llegar a Emily. Escudo rojo se apaga el aserradero, salvando la vida de Emily. Las chicas están a punto de perseguir a Red Coat, cuando ven a otra capa roja correr por las escaleras de la serrería. Aria persigue al Escudo de subir corriendo las escaleras de color rojo, mientras que Spencer persigue a la que salvó la vida de Emily. Grave New World Las mentirosas estrellarse el partido en el cementerio de Ravenswood con el fin de encontrar la otra capa roja (a quien ellos creen que es Alison), antes de que "A" lo hace. En un principio, que ven capa roja, pero pierden su rastro. Las chicas encuentran una mansión secreta y tratan de buscar la capa roja, pero fracasan. Ezra conduce a las chicas de vuelta a Rosewood en el que escuche un chasquido y ver rama Red Coat huyendo. Los Mentirosos correr hacia ella y ver la capa roja que se coloca. Ella se quita la capucha y se da vuelta. Es Alison. Ella dice que quiere volver a casa, pero necesita su ayuda. Ella se quita cuando Ezra aparece. A is for Answers Red Coat no tiene una apariencia física en este episodio, pero Alison en una capa roja se ve en una foto que se muestra a Veronica Hastings con Gabriel Holbrook. Esto es lo que informa Verónica y, presumiblemente, a la policía que Alison sigue viva. |-|Temporada 5= EscApe From New York se reveló que Alison le preguntó a CeCe en busca de ayuda en Ravenswood en el episodio Now You See Me, Now You Don't. CeCe estaba tratando de distraer la atención "A" con el disfraz de Red Coat mientras que Ali apagó la sierra. |-|Temporada 6= FrAmed Cuando A (Charlotte DiLaurentis) espiaba a la Gala del arte, dejó que un visitante en su madriguera, que se reveló como Red Coat. Ella es presumible el amigo y aliado que le envió la foto de él, Jason y Alison cuando eran más jóvenes. Más tarde en el mismo episodio, se la ve espiando a Ashley y Ella a través de la ventana de la casa de Hanna. Después de eso, capa roja se encuentra con Charles en su limusina y se entregó a "A" dos entradas para el bosque encantado de fin de curso que tendrá lugar en Last Dance. Game Over, Charles Al igual que las mentirosas y Mona en el Grupo Carissimi viendo a CeCe de revelarse, la década de los sensores de movimiento en Radley se apagaron. Después de que las niñas confirmaron Alison y CeCe estaban en Radley, el color rojo cubrió la pantalla y cuando Mona zoom de la cámara, capa roja fue visto caminando por el pasillo con un maletín de plata que se coloca en barriles de explosivos tóxicos, que Spencer deduce rápidamente El plan de CeCe para soplar Radley hasta pedazos matarse a sí misma. The Gloves Are On En un flashback, se ha demostrado que Sara, todavía vestido como Red Cot, tiene sus manos heridas porque ella fue electrocutada después de que Spencer desactivara la bomba. Apariciones (18/160) Identidades Charlotte DiLaurentis (alias CeCe Drake) Red Coat era el líder de la ex disfraz del A-Team y la persona que robó el juego de Mona, es decir Original "A", a partir de las temporada 1-2 En Now You See Me, Now You Don't, se revela que CeCe es la segunda miembro Red Coat (conocido como el "mal" Red Coat). Aria lucha contra CeCe y ella cae encima de la barandilla, pero Aria se aferra a ella. Sin embargo, la manga de CeCe se rasga y cae. Las niñas corren hacia ella, y asumen que está muerta. Cuando se dan la vuelta, el cuerpo de CeCe se ha ido, lo que significa que ella escapó y está viva. Spencer le dice a las chicas que estaba persiguiendo a otra Red Coat, y ella que es Alison. En EscApe From New York, Alison confirmó que CeCe no estaba en el A-Team y se vistió como Red Coat, a petición de Alison, para distraer "A". En Game Over, Charles, se revela Charles DiLaurentis es de hecho CeCe Drake y el verdadero autor intelectual. Alison DiLaurentis En Now You See Me, Now You Don't, las niñas van a Ravenswood y ver que habían dos Red Coats. Spencer sigue uno de los Red Coat, que ella piensa que es Ali (el "bueno" Red Coat) porque ella parece estar ayudando a los adivinos, y Spencer ve al guarida principal de A (pero en realidad el guarida de Ezra). Spencer le muestra a las mentirosas la guarida y un ojo femenino se ve mirando a las chicas a través de la pared, presumiblemente, Alison. Después de que las niñas salen de la guarida, se encuentran con Carla Grunwald, que le dice a las chicas que salvó la vida de Alison la noche en que desapareció, demostrando que Alison está viva. Alison es la segunda miembro Red Coat, y fue revelada en el episodio Grave New World. Ella afirma que alguien está detrás de ella, y ella no puede volver a casa. En la temporada 5, Mona dice que ella tiene pruebas de que Ali es A, suponiendo que era el "malo" Red Coat de todo este tiempo. Más tarde, las chicas descubren que todo era un montaje contra Alison. Sara Harvey En Game Over, Charles, Charlotte revela que Sara era su ayudante durante mucho tiempo. Ella le exigió a Sara para asistir a la casa de campo de fuego como un señuelo para confundir a Mona. Además, Sara era Red Coat en cualquier momento cuando "Charlotte la necesitaba". Además de ser la tercera miembro Red Coat, también era The Black Widow. Notas *Red Coat tiene tres identidades: **Red Coat #1: Charlotte DiLaurentis, su antiguo disfraz y también el líder de A-Team. La identidad se revela en Now You See Me, Now You Don't. **Red Coat #2: El disfraz de Alison DiLaurentis cuando se escondía de "A". La identidad se revela en Grave New World. **Red Coat #3: Sara Harvey es ayudante de Charlotte y un señuelo Red Coat. Su identidad de revela en Game Over, Charles. *Red Coat aparece por última vez en el episodio Grave New World. *Jenna Marshall fue vista con guantes negros y lo que parece ser similar una chaqueta roja, mientras se conduce Emily durante la 'That Night'. *Los motivos de que Sara Harvey fuera Red Coat y el señuelo de Charlotte son desconocidos. *Técnicamente Alison fue revelada como Red Coat en el episodio A DAngerous GAme y CeCe fue revelada en los episodio Bring Down the Hoe y Now You See Me, Now You Don't. *Las Mentirosas usan abrigos rojos como los de Red Coat en el cartel promocional de la temporada 4. Galería RealA.jpg ALKLA.jpg dksls.png 1438184249-redcoatcece281.png Sara_Harvey_as_Red_Coat.png SaraHRedCoat.png kdlks.png Big_A_Hot_Water.png 2015-12-14_11-11-50.png AliDarkbloom.jpg Navegación Categoría:Personajes Categoría:A Team Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Pretty Dirty Secrets Categoría:Personajes Anónimos Categoría:Personajes de la Segunda Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Tercera Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Cuarta Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Sexta Temporada